Gaming is continuously developing in terms of game contents and winning schemes, for example in order to meet the shifting demands of players with regard to entertainment and gaming excitement. With more interesting game content and winning schemes games tend to have a longer duration and in some gaming applications prizes of considerable magnitude at stake. For these and other reasons there is an increased demand from players for the possibility to interrupt or make a pause in an ongoing game and to resume the game at some other point, in time at some other location or from a different gaming machine. Some games are not appropriate or favourable to interrupt and yet a player may wish to change location or gaming machine terminal. In such cases there is a need for moving the player operation of the game from one gaming terminal to another without interrupting the active game session.